


Rain

by thetitangami



Series: Kageyama and Hinatas' parenting lives [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetitangami/pseuds/thetitangami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyamas' daughter most certainly doesn't have him wrapped around her finger. She's not winning this time.</p>
<p>(she does though, and she will, and now Kageyama has to deal with the consequences.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another Kagehina as parents fic! Un-edited, so be forewarned.  
> I think we can all agree Kageyama would soooo be at his daughters mercy.

Walking home from school was a very common thing for Kiyomi to do; she'd been doing it for just a little over a year now. Her home town was very safe, and the walk from school to her house was short and easy. Today, the six year old walked home in the rain, an umbrella in one hand and her small bag slung over one shoulder.  It wasn't too cold outside, but it was enough that her dads had insisted she brought an extra sweater today. (She doesn't have to wear it, but it's still good to have it just in case.)

The rain made Kiyomi giggle, the fat drops of rain falling all around her. She happened to love the rain, in fact she wanted nothing more than to run around and splash in every puddle she saw. She refrains from doing so though, when she remembers that getting wet would probably lead to getting a cold. So instead she hums as she walking under her umbrella, smiling and taking her time walking in the rain.

She comes to a halt when she hears a squeaking sound.

Kiyomi turns around, and looks at the space around her. The small dirt road she walked on was abandoned, and there was nothing but dripping greenery in sight. Yet, when she paused she heard it again, a small squeaking like sound. She walks toward where she thinks the sound has come from, walking over to some of the bushes on the side of the road. The squeaking comes again, and readjusting her bag on her should Kiyomi bends over and pushes some of the branches aside. A gasp escapes her lips as she looks down.

Sitting in the mud -dirty, skinny and shaking- sat six little kittens. They were huddled closely together, meowing and squirming against one another. One of them squeaks again, and Kiyomi thinks that must be as close as they can get to a proper kitten meow. She looks around the brush and then behind her again, looking for a bigger mommy cat.

Kiyomi doesn't see one.

She turns back to the little kittens, and stares at them hard. A couple of them take notice of her now, and they meow a little louder. They look scared, and they look very afraid. It makes Kiyomi sad, and she won't stand for this. So she crouches down and slides her bag off of her shoulder. She puts her umbrella down next to her and the raindrops hit her head. Luckily, the trees outstretching branches above her offer some coverage, so she isn't getting all that wet. Still, she has to move quickly. So she opens up her bag and pulls out the contents. Kiyomi places them back in more strategically, putting all of her books flat on the bottom to make a base. She takes her extra sweater and places it on top, making a kind of nest.

She sets her bag on the ground and scoots a little closer to the kittens, and she reaches out slowly with her hand.

"Hey little kittens, I'm not going to hurt you." Kiyomi talks softly to them, watching their reactions.

They seem skittish and very unsure about her, but a small orange one crawls a little closer. After a few sniffs, it licks her finger and Kiyomi laughs. "I like you too, now come 'ere!"

She picks it up gently, smoothing down the rough fur with her fingers. She places it in her bag gently, giving it a few more pets on the head before she moves on to the next kitten. She takes her time with them, waiting until they trust her and holding them close to her chest as she moves them. Her bag is a little small, and it's a tight fit, but they don't seem to mind. After so put the last of the six in she gives them all a second to adjust, they all stick close to each other, rubbing their faces into the soft fabric of her sweater. Nodding in approval, Kiyomi picks up her umbrella again.

Making sure to be careful, she picks back up her bag of now meow and purring kittens, holding them snug against her. Her hair and shoulders are fairly wet now, and she has dirt along her pants (even though her knees never touched the ground) but she's giddily happy as she starts her walk down the dirt road once again.

* * *

 

Kageyama is a little worried. Okay, maybe he's having a slight panic attack.

Looking to the clock that hangs on their wall Kageyama knows their daughter should've been home about 10 minutes ago. As he listens to the disturbingly quite house, he can confirm she's not here. It makes him anxious and sitting down at the kitchen table he clenches his fists, looking down at the hard wooden surface. She was fine; she was fine Kageyama was absolutely sure of it. Kiyomi was just running a little late today it all. Maybe she had to talk to a teacher after class? Yes, yes that had to be it.

A cup of something steaming is set in front of him, and the chair next to him slides across the floor from the table. It creaks as a body sits into it, and Kageyama stiffens.

"You're such a worry wart," Hinata sighs.

Kageyama frowns, and grumbles that Hinata should shut the hell up. That earns him a smack in the arm and his frown deepens. But a hand sits over his curled fist, it's warm from the cup it was holding and the shape of it is oh-so-familiar. It makes him relax just a little, and Hinata rubs his thumb against the back of Kageyamas' still closed fist.

"Tobio…listen. What do you hear?"

Kageyama does listen, and he hears nothing but the rain coming down outside, "Nothing."

"Try again, dummy."

Kageyama looks up from the tables' surface and scowls. "I don't know Shouyou, the rain?"

Hinata nods, smiling, "Yup! It's raining, and do you know who happens to _love_ the rain?"

He sighs, "Kiyomi."

"Exactly! Kiyomi absolutely _loves_ the rain." Hinatas' fingers turn over Kageyamas' hand, pulling apart the closed fingers and slipping his own between them. "She's probably just goofing off in the rain, Tobio. She's probably running around and jumping in every puddle she sees."

Kageyama pouts, "She'll catch a cold if she's playing out in the rain like that."

Hinata shrugs and squeezes Kageyamas' hand. "Maybe, but she'll be the happiest girl with a cold ever."

He can't help but smile that, imagining his daughter telling them both from her bed that she would do it again if she could. "She would be."

"See!? Everything is going to be fine, plus she's only ten minutes late, I'm sure she'll be here any-" their front door open and closes and Kageyama feels the relief flood into his chest, "-minute."

Kageyama stands up to go greet his daughter but she's in his sight before he's ever taken a step, and he stops. She's perfectly fine -a little wet and dirty- but she's fine none the less. He smiles a starts to make his way over to her and she looks a little panicked before she coughs.

"No daddy! I'm sick, don't come close or you'll get my cold!" Kiyomi holds out her hand to stop Kageyamas' walking, the other staying on her bag.

Kageyama pauses and tilts his head, "Hu? You don't feel well? Let me feel your forehead-."

Kiyomi all but shrieks out a "No!"

"It's okay honey, if we catch your cold we won't get mad at you." Hinata laughs, and stands up as well.

"Uh, no, it's okay daddies I-!" Kiyomi is cut off by what sounds like a high pitched meow, and she coughs loudly after the sound. "Okay, well I'm going upstairs to get lots of rest now so-!"

"Kiyomi." The little girl pauses in her mad dash out of the room, turning back to look at her dad who stares at her with crossed arms. "What are you hiding?"

Sighing, Kiyomi carefully pull her bag off her shoulder and holds it out. Kageyama and Hinata share a look and walk over to their daughter. They both let out a surprised "HA!?" when they spot the contents of the bag.

Inside six little kitten sit, some are asleep and others are crawling over one another. They're skinny, and they're muddy, but they look comfortable inside of the bag.

"I found them on the walk home, and they didn't have a mommy or a daddy cat with them! So…I put them in my bag and brought them home. I couldn't leave them out in the rain!" Kiyomi defends herself, and pulls the bag of kittens towards her. She pouts and glares at the two of them, clearly not willing to give up the kittens anytime soon.

"I'm not gonna take the kittens away from you Kiyomi. Can I see them?" Hinata asks, reaching out his hands.

Kiyomi glances down at the kittens before she hands over the bag, eyeing Hinata the whole time. Hinata sets them down on the kitchen table, and pulls each of them one by one. They're all different colored, and some of them meow in protest when they're woken up by Hinata. He laughs and apologizes to them, rubbing them behind the ears. Kiyomi tugs on Kageyamas' hand and he looks down, she holds up her arms and he picks her up. (She isn't eye level with the table yet, and Kageyama likes to joke that she inherited the "short genes" from Hinatas' sister.) He sets her on the edge of the table, and she reaches out to pick up a kitten, placing it in her lap.

Hinata turns to him, "Tobio, grab some towels."

Kageyama gaps at him, and Hinata waves him off with a "Don't give me that look, just get the towels!"

* * *

 

Later Kageyama sits with his daughter in his lap and Hinata at his side. He's got a kitten perched on his shoulder like a parrot and one on his head, swatting and playing with his hair (he's not sure how it got their). There are three that have made Hinata their home. One kneads at his stomach -and Hinata is trying not to laugh because he's ticklish there- one is in the crook of his elbow asleep, the other is splayed out over Hinatas' thigh and appears to be watching the TV in front of it.

The last lays in his daughters lap, curled up in her arms fast asleep as well. It's cute, and leaves Kageyama with a warm fuzzy feeling looking at his family. He turns his head to Hinata (slowly, so the kitten resting on top doesn't slide off) and claims, "We’re not keeping these kittens."

Hinata laughs at him, and pets the cat lying over his thigh. It purrs in response to him, "Uh-hu. Sure, good luck telling that to our daughter."

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Kageyama asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It means our daughter had you wrapped around her little finger, and the second she starts crying you're gonna cave a let her keep the cats." Hinata smirks at him, and wiggles his fingers above the kitten while it tries to swat at them.

Kageyama snorts, "She does not have me wrapped around her finger. Plus, you can't tell me you actually _want six cats._ "

"I love cats. You're the one that animals hate, though," Hinata glances at the two resting on Kageyamas' upper body, "These guys seem to like you."

Kageyama glares, "We aren't keeping these cats. That's the end of it."

* * *

 

(The next morning Kiyomis' lip wobbles and Kageyama caves.

Hinata laughs at him, and Kageyama yells at him to _shut up_ before he leaves and takes their daughter _and_ the cats with him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all liked it! Please leave and Comment and/or a Kudos! They make my day!


End file.
